


The Fourth

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: 4th of July, :), Cute, Fireworks, Fluff, Independence Day - Freeform, Just open about the relationship between them, Love, They still have their children, You can picture this with them still married to their wives, if you so choose - Freeform, married au, no wives au, whatever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a cute little something I wanted to whip up for the Fourth of July!Make sure to read the tags so you know the context!





	The Fourth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little something I wanted to whip up for the Fourth of July!
> 
> Make sure to read the tags so you know the context!

“Be careful!” Link called out to the gaggle of five children running around wildly with sparklers and colorful smoke bombs.

“They’re fine man, these things are harmless,” Rhett assured Link as he lit a sparkler and handed it to him.

Flashing a sheepish grin, he took the sparkler and waved it around, “I know but I get worried. We’re dads, that’s what we’re supposed to do!”

Rhett chuckled and lit one for himself. He smirked to himself as an idea popped into his head. “Let’s write something with these, you know, in a picture!”

“What?” Link laughed. “We’re not kids any more, brother. Isn’t that kinda childish?”

“Absolutely not. C’mon, it’ll be great,” Rhett persisted as he propped his phone up on the table in front of them and set the camera on a timer. He dragged Link over beside him.

“What are we even gonna make?” Link still wasn’t into the idea.

Rhett grabbed Link’s wrist and moved it around in a simple pattern. “Just keep doing this, man, trust me.” Link shook his head but followed the instructions.

The two men each traced their shapes in the air as the camera captured the image in light.

When the camera stopped, Rhett jumped to grab his phone. He looked at the photo and smiled. Peeking over his shoulder, Link could see the screen. On it were the two men, a bright heart in the air in front of them.

“Seriously, Rhett? A heart?”

He grinned and saved the photo to his favorites. “I love you, bo.”

Link shook his head again but a smile formed across his face and he pressed a soft kiss to Rhett’s lips. “I love you too. Happy Independence Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr  
> @dink-it-and-link-it


End file.
